


《困兽》chapter 15

by 2483980249



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 铁虫 - Fandom 蜘蛛侠 Tony·Stark Peter·Parker Iron Man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2483980249/pseuds/2483980249
Summary: 流浪地球设定 PWP长篇连载铁A虫O 养父子设定 年上 因为某些缘故走AO3 和石墨图片未成年小朋友慎用。Summary（本章预警：过渡章节）：天真烂漫什么的，嗤。





	《困兽》chapter 15

AO之间的吸引是致命的，何况是最契合的一对，那个有着小胡子和焦糖色大眼的Alpha抱着他的Omega从客厅的沙发滚回房间的那张大床上，小孩儿的嗓子已经喊得沙哑，他的那双腿总是挂在男人的腰上，那还是Alpha好心托着、抱着的。Peter已经没有什么力气了，只有手还软乎乎地环着Alpha的脖子，他怕极了掉下去，怕他掉下去的时候男人那根粗壮的阴茎会猛地顶进去，顶进去那个脆弱的生殖腔。

夜里，两个人终究还是停了下来。Tony抱着他的小儿子舒舒服服地躺在大床上，唯一的被子大部分都盖在了Peter身上，那一身的乌青全都被掩盖住。Tony睡得很稳，不知道为什么，男人的嘴角在微微上扬，大概是在梦里见到了哪个人吧？

Peter是这么想的。

累极了的Peter还在硬撑着精神，他不想睡觉，那个在梦牵魂绕的男人就在自己身边，那双温暖的大手也环在自己的腰上，身上被疼爱过的痕迹无不朝他宣告着这个男人的归来。

他伸出手，手指还是软绵绵的，他轻轻用手指触摸着男人下巴处细碎的胡渣，Peter突然间又想不明白了，Tony到底是为了什么？男孩儿微微眯起眼睛，他的手下边，Tony的脖子上挂着那条属于他的项链，小小的反应堆就像是怪盗会窥视的、浮现在漆黑夜晚的蓝宝石。

那是Tony的杰作，起初他也只会惊叹这个人的无所不能，天底下大概除了那条项链的原作者，没有人能再复刻一条，甚至比那一条还要强上百倍的项链，但Tony可以，那个男人就像一个天生的魔术师，没有什么是他不能做出来的，他的双手就是最好的工具。

后来，有个人带着所谓的真相来了。

Peter的手慢慢地顺着Tony脸庞的轮廓抚摸着，他的动作很轻，并没有吵醒睡梦中的男人。

他张开嘴巴，无声地喊着父亲的名字。

“现在我是你的了。“Tony Stark你这句话有对其他人说过吗？

男孩儿又想起相册里的那个金发女人，那个女人穿上高跟鞋应该和自己差不多高，因为她跟Tony站在一块的时候也像自己一样，跟Tony只差了半个头，那个女人很漂亮，看起来就是很适合过日子的人。

她是谁呢？

Tony从来不向自己提及那个人，哪怕是他拿着相片跑去问他，男人也只是轻描淡写地说一句老相识。

可照片里他看那个女人的眼神是自己从来没见过的。

Tony Stark你到底还藏了多少没有告诉我？

Peter下了床，不知道是他的动作太轻还是Tony真的太累了，Peter轻手轻脚地掀开被子，挪开Tony的手时，男人有些不满地囔囔了两句，闭着眼翻了个身继续睡。

男孩儿慢悠悠地绕开房间里的家具，离开房间的时候小心翼翼地拉上卧室的门。他叹了一口气，回头时客厅一片凌乱，两人的衣物东一件西一件地落在地板上。Peter眯起眼睛，桌上那个有些破旧的手表勾起了他的注意。

Peter跨步走过去，迈开腿的时候肌肉扯得他生疼，男孩儿好看的眉毛紧紧地皱在一起，不免有些埋怨Tony的粗暴。走过去的时候，男孩儿顺手在地上捡起那件被Alpha折磨得不见原型的短袖给自己套上，等他的双腿因为疼痛微微颤抖的时候，Peter终于是走到了茶几旁边，他拿起那块手表，在夜灯微弱的光亮下细细地打量着。

遥远的思绪从远方飘来，手表算不上名贵，却甚至可以说是Tony那一堆名表里最垃圾、最不能入眼的一块，但它却是男人从不离身的一块表。

男孩儿想起那个小小的自己，那么小，大约是读初一的年纪，每天放学后Peter都会从街头跑到街尾去卖那些印着新闻时事的报纸，这些报纸只能给他带来很少的收益，这些钱对于Stark工业唯一的公子哥而言同样是不能入眼的，毕竟Tony每周给他的零花钱都是这些的好几百倍，甚至更多。

但那不一样。

那个倔强的男孩儿从来都避开大人的询问，不管Tony怎么问，Happy怎么哄，Peter就是不说，他就拿着那些从报刊老板那里得到的、皱巴巴的散钞，小孩儿小心翼翼地把它们折好放在衣服的内衬里，每天的夜间他会把这些钱从离心口最近的地方拿出来一一清点，然后在自己的小本子上记着账。

他想要自己给爸爸买一块表。

Peter当然做到了，他不记得他用了多少钱，但他确确实实地带回了一块手表，小小的孩子在拿到表的时候笑开了颜，男孩儿捧着表盒的模样就像得到宝物的小王子，急匆匆地，压抑不住心中的喜悦想要冲回那个城堡向自己的父王献宝。

Peter轻轻地笑出了声。

天真烂漫，这个词最适合当时的自己了吧？

是什么时候开始的呢？变得嚣张跋扈，变得目中无人，放下手中的玩具选择去拿起带有杀伤力的工具去得到自己想要的东西，是因为对父亲畸形的爱吗？ 

Peter不愿意将自己的改变加压在那个男人身上，分化成一个拥有血腥味信息素的Alpha后他慢慢地找到了自己，也许就跟自己的信息素一样，他天生就该是从昏暗的地方带着一身戾气走出来。

他绝望过，所以他将那些不满的情绪发泄在一些将他看小，觉得他是Stark家懦弱无能的小王子的人身上。

他不想让Tony觉得他一直是个长不大的孩子，既然没办法做成恋人，他也要站在他的身边，扛起一片天。

哪怕是他偶然发现了项链的秘密他也依旧我行我素地用着自己的手段，哪怕它们过分地离谱，用这些手段去得到自己想要的东西。

——那个男人的关注。

Peter坐在自己房间里，房间里光线昏暗，只有桌上的手提电脑散发着微弱的光芒。

“让我看看你这些天都干了什么吧……”

男孩儿长长地叹了一口气，他从抽屉里拿出几把小巧的工具，就着电脑的亮光，Peter小心地拆卸着那块手表。

聪明的男人不会想到的，离开时那个还一身标记后遗症发作的Omega居然能在他的手表里装下监视器。

Peter轻轻笑出了声，他用镊子把那一小块东西从表盘里扯出来，然后移接到早就准备好的装置上链接电脑。

“Karen。”男孩儿的声音有些清冷。

电脑屏幕闪动了一下，画面稳定后一个机械化的女音出现在房间里，“Peter。”Karen是Peter自己创造的AI，这个可爱的姑娘甚至要比他们的老管家Jarvis 要优秀，单单是能避开Jarvis的监控独立操作这一点，就足以显示Karen的强大。

要在Tony察觉不到的情况下黑进Jarvis的系统操纵监控系统，这件事几乎是不可能的，哪怕是小天才Peter也为此烧掉不少脑细胞。

但有什么办法呢？长大了的孩子拥有欲望，他需要释放的空间。

Karen就是小恶魔智慧的产物，不能直面抗衡Jarvis，那我们就绕到他看不见的角落做些偷偷摸摸的事情好了。

Peter又从抽屉里拿出了些什么，是一包BLACKDEVIL。男孩儿用他细长的手指打开烟盒，他抽出一根叼在嘴上，眼睛在桌面上四处扫荡。

我的打火机咧……

等Peter找到他的打火机的时候，Karen已经把男孩儿要的东西从那一小块东西里调了出来。Peter吸了口香烟，他将香烟夹在中指和无名指之间，食指滑动着鼠标查阅电脑上的资料。

男孩儿的眼睛微微眯起，老练的模样一点都不像个未成年的孩子。他点开一个视频，那是偷拍的影带，看样子Tony去了某个地下城，某个女人的家里。

Peter将视频打开，视频没有声音，这是Peter最大意的地方，因为操作问题他不小心把录音器弄坏了，再由于时间关系，匆忙的小孩儿只能把手表放回原处。

应该没有什么大问题。

男孩儿向后倒下去，靠在椅背上。

手上的香烟还在燃烧，点点的星火微微发红。

Peter抬手揉了揉眉头，纤细苍白的手指映得那两指间的火光更加红艳，他缓缓把烟递到自己的嘴边，浅浅地吸了一口，却是闷了很久，像是含着一口难得的甘泉，过了很久才轻轻吐出来。

不多时，房间里再也难闻到Omega香甜的薄荷香味，满屋子的都是浓浓的烟味。

电脑里的影片无声地放着，Peter看见了那个哭泣的女人。Tony坐在女人的对面说着些什么，女人似乎没有听进去，她只是用她那双红肿的眼睛死死地盯着Tony的手，似乎男人拿了什么重要的东西。

这人又是谁？

Peter用左手摁下空格键暂停下视频，那个女人抿着嘴唇，眼泪要掉不掉地挂在眼角。

棕色的长发……这双眼睛有点熟悉。

男孩儿调整了下身体，他又吸了口烟，Peter总感觉这个女人很奇怪，她让他有一股莫名的熟悉感，但Peter却无从说起。

“Karen？”Peter舔了舔牙齿，唇齿间都是香烟的味道。

“有什么可以为你效劳？”

Peter熟练地使唤着自己的AI替他查找这个棕发女人的身份，他总觉得这个女的在哪里见过，眉眼间的熟悉感让Peter没来由地紧张。

她是谁呢？又为了什么在Tony面前哭泣？

早晨的闹钟永远是最烦人的，Peter有个习惯，就算是放假的日子他也不会把手机的闹钟给摁掉，他害怕身体熟悉了假期的松懈，在上学之后给他带来麻烦的假期综合症。

Tony就是被小孩儿的手机吵醒的，那台不知道用了多久的手机在床底下叮叮当当响个不停。

起初男人用脚蹬了蹬床板表达了一下自己的不满，想着让谁去关掉他，可闹钟依旧是吵吵闹闹没完没了，Tony的眉头紧紧地皱着，但依旧没有睁开眼睛。

“叮——”闹钟在叫着。

有着严重起床气的男人闭着眼睛，将被子扯高盖住自己的头，动作幼稚像极了赖床的小孩儿。

Peter在厨房里左手拿着铲子右手拿着锅，耳朵里全是橄榄油在锅上滋滋的声音。男孩儿给肉饼翻了个面，他的脸色不大好。

突然Peter好像听见了什么，小孩儿关掉灶台，锅里滋滋的声音渐渐消失，Peter终于听清楚了那个奇怪的声音。

他的闹钟和Tony因为起床气发出的低吼声。

Peter的脸上终于有了点不一样的表情，他像见鬼了一样扔下手中的东西，猛地冲进卧室里将罪魁祸首抓住。

烦人的闹钟终究是安静了下来，但是床上的那个家伙还是不满意，捂着被子把头埋在里边骂骂咧咧地不知道在说些什么。

明明他才是小孩儿吧？Peter突然觉得不知道该说些什么好。

男孩儿将手机放在床头柜上，翻身爬上床趴在男人的身侧，“Daddy？”Peter的声音柔柔的，像极了平日里Tony跟他说话的语气。

去惹一个正在犯起床气的Alpha对自己没好处。

Peter用手轻轻扒拉着被男人扯住的被子，试图把他从被子里揪出来，“会闷坏的……”Peter每扯一下被子，里头的人就把被子再攥紧一分，男孩儿没办法，只能靠在床背上，隔着被子轻轻地抚摸着男人的手。

“真的会憋坏的。”他的声音有些过分清冷，平日里的爱意绵绵在今早通通消失不见，男孩儿看似害怕Tony在被子里边被闷坏，实际上心头正被些莫名其妙的情绪笼罩着。

烦躁。

男孩儿很想一巴掌盖在这个作死的Alpha的脑袋上，至少他可以发泄下心头没来由的躁动。

但他还是Tony的乖孩子，乖孩子又摸了摸被子底下的手，试着喊了几声，见Tony依旧是毫无反应，Peter叹了口气。

被子里Tony的眼睛要睁不睁地半眯着，他在适应现在的光线，说实话那人的手温度烫得吓人，就算是隔着厚厚的被子，Tony依旧能被那温度烫得心头小鹿乱跳。

他吸了吸鼻子，男人闻不见自己的醇酒松柏香，取而代之的是家里那个小Alpha的血腥味。

说实话Tony好像爱上了这股奇怪的味道，他想他是第一个，也该是唯一一个懂得欣赏这信息素的人，毕竟不是谁都能冲开这股骇人的味道尝到那香甜的薄荷牛奶。

想到这里，Tony又觉得空气中有了些Omega的香味。

赖床的Alpha又吸了几口空气，他发现这股味道是真实存在的，是来自被子外边的躺在自己旁边的Omega身上的。

Peter在干嘛？

好奇让Tony忍不住掀开被子，他把暖和的被子扔到一边，在微凉的空气触碰到他的同时，一股莫名的燥热也从身下传至整个身体。

“咕噜。”男人吞咽了下唾沫。

太犯规了……

昨夜才狠狠疼爱过的Omega，此时斜靠在床板上侧身看着自己，干净的白衬衫被解开了几颗扣子，底下红痕遍布的肌肤匆匆地跑进Tony的眼里。

Tony愣住了，他当然看见了Peter的面无表情，但他也嗅到了男孩儿故意释放出来的信息素。

他的阴茎又被刺激得抬起了头，Tony盯着眼前的这个男孩儿连眨眼都不舍的眨一下，生怕错过些什么。

“Peter？”Tony喊了声小孩儿，伸手把人往自己的方向搂了搂，香味的来源离自己越来越近，Tony的后槽牙有点痒，想找些什么东西磨磨牙。

男孩儿是故意的。

Omega毫无防备之心地朝一个Alpha展现自己最脆弱的一面，任谁都没办法拒绝，Tony也一样。

Peter看着离自己越来越近的Alpha，眼里毫无波澜。他伸手一根手指，抵在男人的额头上，阻止了Tony的前进。

“你这些天去哪了？”突如其来的问题把男人弄得有些找不着方向。

额头上抵着的那根手指带着暖热的体温，Tony抓住那根纤长的手指把他放到自己的唇边，他细细地亲吻小孩儿的手指，恍惚间他好像嗅到了BLACKDEVIL的味道。

“我去调查那条项链的事情啊。”Tony没有察觉到男孩儿的不对劲，全权当他是因为昨天太过疲惫。

Peter眼底的光闪了闪，Tony的回答他早就知道，可为什么要查呢？明明当年他们就找你谈过合作，为什么要假装不知道。

Harry的话又开始在脑海里回荡，他觉得他有必要去查查那位Osborne公子哥的底细了……

男人见Peter不说话，以为是自己回来得太晚小孩儿不高兴，忙得又亲吻抓在自己手里的那只小手。

“你放心，这段时间我都呆在家里。” 

Tony挪了挪身体坐直来，他搂过Peter的腰，把头颅靠在Omega的颈窝处，他像个饿坏了的小婴儿，在母亲的怀抱里拼命地吸吮着生命的所需品。

——Omega的信息素。

为什么不标记他呢？Tony问自己。

Tony一边嗅着男孩儿身上的薄荷香，一边扣心自问，但无论他怎么想他都得不到令自己满意的答案。

同样得不到自己想要的答案的Peter，脑袋痛得发涨，小孩儿的眉头皱成了丘陵地带，他撇了一眼有钱的花花公子，这个角度刚好能让Peter看见Tony的后背，本该光洁的后背上一条条抓痕红得惹人眼。

Peter舔了舔嘴唇，他觉得喉咙有点干。

男孩儿的大脑快速地转了转，他拽住腰上正在作恶的手，手腕微微用力就把人推到一边。

“嘭！”男人的后脑勺撞到了床板上。

莫名受到攻击的Alpha还没来得发火，唇上一阵温热传来。

眼前的这个Omega睫毛长长的，他像只小野兽青涩地伸着舌头去舔舐一个Alpha的唇瓣。

“Peter？”Tony不明白男孩儿的举动是为了什么，一大早的，小孩儿就稀奇古怪地把自己给搞蒙了。

Peter没有理会父亲，他将头往后挪了一下，此刻小孩儿两腿分开跪在Tony的身侧，屁股底下就是刚刚玩火惹出来的祸害。

父亲难得一见的懵逼脸让Peter忍不住笑出声来，男孩儿捂着嘴侧开自己的目光不去看Tony，嘴角压抑不住地向上扬着。

啊·····接吻好像有助于愉悦心情。


End file.
